Despedida
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: La pobre, anonadada y recién despedida Rukia notó la desesperación en la voz de su jefe, Ichigo, y casi estuvo a punto de no replicar y tomar de buena gana su oferta. Pero ese era su trabajo, sin él ¿cómo sobreviviría? Ni hablar. Ella no sería despedida.
1. Despedida

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. ****Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

* * *

><p><strong>DESPEDIDA<strong>

_Capítulo 1: Despedida._

Rukia Kuchiki se encontró con su escritorio completamente impecable cuando llegó a su centro de empleo en el Consultorio del Doctor Kurosaki; Hatsuka, la empleada de limpieza, sí que hacía bien su trabajo. La admiraba. Para las ocho treinta de la mañana ya había terminado de sacar brillo al consultorio, ni una solitaria mota de polvo deambulaba en todo el lugar. Rukia miró la hora que era en su celular. Nueve menos ocho. Ella siempre llegaba temprano a pesar de lo mucho que le costaba despertarse. Se puso la pequeña bata blanca que estaba en el perchero y escondió su bolsa por ahí para que nadie, incluido su jefe, la viera; era increíble lo ladronas que podían ser las mujeres embarazadas y sus maridos; anteriormente ya había perdido una agenda, un celular y hasta las llaves de su vivienda.

Desparramándose en su silla, Rukia suspiró derrotada al pensar en su situación actual. No solía reparar mucho en ello porque cuando lo hacía quedaba un regusto amargo en su boca al darse cuenta de que su vida y todo en general no era como había soñado hacía tantos años, cuando era tan solo una niña pequeña, tonta e inocente.

Aunque su trabajo no era del todo aburrido siempre que pudiera ver a los pobres hombres que trataban de cumplir los antojos de sus embarazadas mujeres fallar en el intento, no era lo que ella quería ni a lo que aspiraba. Servir a alguien era algo que se escapaba de sus límites, aunque hasta ahora lo había soportado muy bien, después de todo, necesitaba llevarse alimento a la boca. Sin embargo, sin contar sus quejas personales, ser la secretaria de un importante ginecólogo de Karakura le daba una muy buena paga a pesar de su escasa preparación académica. ¡Que todos los cielos bendijeran al Doctor Kurosaki por contratarla a ella en lugar de a una verdadera enfermera!

Escuchando pasos acercarse, la joven de cabellos negros se acomodó en su lugar antes de que la mata de cabello naranja la viera a través de la puerta de cristal y la regañara por su falta de modales. Ichigo Kurosaki, ginecólogo y obstetra graduado de la universidad de Tokio, tenía el peculiar rasgo de poseer el cabello naranja, literalmente, como una mandarina madura. Su cabello no podía compararse con alguna especie de pelirrojo porque simplemente no lo era.

—Buenos días, doctor —saludó con voz chillona, la que usaba para toda su jornada laboral y la que secretamente su jefe odiaba. Claro que esto último ella no lo sabía, era un pensamiento que el doctor se guardaba para sí con el fin de no ofender a la muchacha.

Kurosaki, ya con su blanca bata a medio poner, se quedó mirándola estupefacto, como si ella no debiera estar allí. Luego la saludó de regreso, murmuró una grosería que Rukia sospechaba que él creía que ella no había escuchado, y desapareció en el interior su blanca oficina de médico, donde atendía a sus pacientes en completa confidencialidad.

¡Qué raro era el doctor Kurosaki! En fin, eso no le interesaba. A ella le pagaban por contestar teléfonos y atender personas, las cuales, por cierto, ya estaban llegando.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En su consulta, el asombrosamente joven médico se tiró sobre su enorme y acojinada silla. Al parecer, en ese establecimiento nadie tenía modales cuando de estar a solas se trataba. Su vida se había vuelto un caos desde que se salió del hospital y montó el consultorio. Muchas mujeres y niñas por igual acudían a él diariamente, algunas por problemas reales y otras en un intento de acercársele, una de las peores formas de ligar, si pudiera añadir él; pero eso no era lo grave de la situación. Las cosas se habían descompuesto hasta llegar a lo insoportable cuando su esposa conoció a su _secretaria barra pseudo-enfermera barra recepcionista _y creyó que era una amenaza para su matrimonio.

Desde que Orihime había ido a visitarle a su trabajo como sorpresa, a pesar de que ella odiaba los hospitales y clínicas en general por recordarle la repentina muerte de su hermano cuando joven, se había decidido a aparecer por allí. Es decir, era con lo que su esposo se ganaba la vida y debía aprender a llevarse bien con ello, por el bien de su relación. Claro que Ichigo no le había reprochado a ella ni una sola vez el que le atemorizara lo relacionado con su profesión, pero ella quería dar su mejor esfuerzo por el bien de los dos. Entonces fue cuando conoció a Rukia. Desde que era joven, Orihime había sido una chica sumamente insegura, aunque en el exterior no mostrara emociones más que de pura dulzura e inocencia. Temía no ser lo suficientemente buena para nadie y había sufrido episodios de severa depresión en años anteriores, así que descubrir que la asistente de su esposo era una mujer joven, guapa a todas luces y con carácter fuerte no había hecho más que transportarla a sus días de instituto, cuando amaba a su ahora esposo en silencio, ocultando sus sentimientos no por temor a ser rechazada, sino por miedo de que se burlara de ella. De que le dijera que era tan poca cosa como ella pensaba que lo era.

A partir de ese fatídico encuentro, Orihime comenzó a celar a Ichigo de forma asfixiante, controlando con quién se encontraba, cuando y a qué hora. Ichigo, no estando muy seguro de cómo abordar la situación sin lastimar a su esposa a pesar de que él estaba siendo lastimado, se limitó a fingir que todo estaba bien y que no sabía que ella creía que tenía alguna especie de aventura con Rukia Kuchiki. Y es que, ¡por Dios!, ¿cómo podría ser eso posible? A penas y hablaba con ella, sin mencionar que no se le hacía atractiva en ninguna forma... bueno, tal vez el color de sus ojos, tan extravagantes e intrigantes, pero nada más.

Igual ya nada importaba, Orihime controlaba su horario de llegada, del almuerzo, de salida, de sueño y, si tuviera dotes de espía, estaba seguro de que su mujer también intervendría sus teléfonos fijos, su celular y hasta las líneas de sus amigos, todo para demostrar sus sospechas infundadas de su infidelidad. Ichigo estaba francamente harto de esta situación, amaba a su esposa y por eso mismo debía terminar con todo ese asunto ese mismo día, costara lo que costara. El hacerse el loco no había funcionado y el límite ya había sido cruzado.

Breves momentos después de su resolución, unos golpecitos se escucharon en su puerta y su jornada laboral inició con la palabra mágica:

—Adelante.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los ojos de Rukia revoloteaban por toda la recepción. Todo lo que la rodeaba eran paredes blancas con escasa ornamentación que consistía principalmente en un par de retratos de flores y osos panda, un pequeño estante con revistas, una mesita para el café, un despachador de agua, un mullido sofá y dos sillones de colores cálidos. El consultorio no era precisamente lujoso, pero era bonito y cómodo; además, así estaba bien. Entre menos cosas frágiles hubiera, mejor puesto que de esa manera las histéricas mujeres embarazadas, las que tenían dudas de estarlo y los niños que los visitaban día a día no podrían tirar algo al suelo por dudoso accidente y romperlos.

Rukia hizo pasar a la última pareja que marcaba la agenda del día y miró el reloj por décima vez en las últimas dos horas. Siete treinta y tres. El doctor debía terminar de despachar a la pareja hasta las ocho, ocho y diez como máximo, y ella tenía hambre ahora; no había salido a comer a la hora del almuerzo por ordenar unos archivos que una diablurilla había desparramado por el suelo cuando estaba en el baño. Cogió algo de dinero de su bolso escondido y salió disparada a la tienda. Solamente rogaba al cielo que una loca mujer preñada no llamara durante su ausencia.

El minisúper al que se dirigía estaba notablemente cerca, sólo a un tercio de manzana de su establecimiento de trabajo. No una gran distancia, pero sus nervios le hacían parecer que se encontraba a un kilómetro de allí. Tomó unas galletas de un estante y consiente que eso no era algo al que se le pudiera llamar alimento, se dirigió al área de refrigeradores para sacar un yogurt. Terminó llevándose una leche chocolatada, elección propia de un niño y no de una mujer de veinticuatro años, y antes de que saliera pitando rumbo a la caja, se acordó de su jefe. No era que ella pensara todo el día en él ni que lo quisiera de alguna forma, pero le tenía aprecio; principalmente porque la contrató siendo que él necesitaba a una enfermera experimentada para el puesto y ella apenas contaba con conocimientos sobre primeros auxilios.

Así que, teniendo al joven de cabellos naranjas en la mente, tomó una lata de té del frigorífico, de ese que él tomaba frecuentemente. Su buena acción del día estaba por ser realizada.

**OoOoOoO**

Habiendo terminado de despachar a la última mujer y a su pareja, Ichigo salió de su oficina y se encontró con su secretaria esperándole. Era extraño, ya habían pasado más de quince minutos desde su hora de salida y él no tenía ningún asunto que tratar con ella. Ichigo solía decirle que podía marcharse en cuanto dieran las ocho a menos que él le indicara lo contrario, orden que Rukia acataba muy bien, así que ella esperándole sin orden previa era una total sorpresa.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó rompiendo el silencio, masajeando sus sienes, cansado. Tal vez sería más efectivo tomarse una de las aspirinas que tenía en la repisa, aunque le cansaba de ser dependiente de medicamentos para vivir.

—He comprado algo para usted. No debería estresarse tanto —Rukia, hablando con total formalidad a pesar de solamente ser seis años menor que él, acomodó la lata de té verde a un lado del teléfono y, despidiéndose, abandonó el lugar.

Ichigo miró por tiempo indefinido el té industrializado frente a él, hasta que se decidió a beberlo. Sin embargo, la sensación que quedó en su garganta no fue la del té verde con miel, sino una más amarga. Una que en los últimos tiempos sólo le provocaba Orihime. Fue entonces que lo recordó: su esposa, y el asunto. El que Rukia fuera considerada con él le recordó su cruel realidad, en la que en la cabeza de su mujer tenían mucho más que la relación formal que ambos llevaban diariamente.

Gruñendo, salió del consultorio a darle alcance a su secretaria. Debía hablarle sobre algo que no le gustaría, ni a ella ni a él.

**OoOoOoO**

Desde que vio al doctor agitado, gritando su nombre y tratando de darle alcance en su camino a la estación del metro, Kuchiki supuso que algo andaba mal, y la sensación se intensificó cuando él pronunció la frase más temida por la humanidad: _tenemos que hablar_; y ella, como el resto de la humanidad, sabía que sólo auguraba malas noticias. Ya ni qué decir de su malestar al borde del pánico cuando Kurosaki dijo que era mejor hablarlo en privado y tuvieron que regresar al consultorio. Mas el que ya lo hubiera presentido no ayudó en nada a que tomara con calma la noticia bomba que le tenía preparada su jefe.

¿Ella? ¿Despedida? ¿Pero qué había hecho mal? Llegaba temprano, hacía con diligencia su trabajo, lo trataba con respeto y hasta había tenido un gesto amable con él justamente hoy. ¡Por Dios, le compró una bebida con su propio dinero! Eso era algo sin precedentes en su relación, contando que no lo incluían en la paga que ella tan cuidadosamente guardaba.

—Disculpa que sea de esta manera, pero no es necesario que te presentes mañana. Ya me las apañaré para que alguien te cubra hasta encontrar un verdadero reemplazo. Te pagaré la semana completa y tu liquidación será buena, escribiré una carta de recomendación si lo crees necesario; solamente no hagas preguntas, por favor.

La pobre, anonadada y recién despedida secretaria notó la desesperación en la voz de su jefe (o más bien, ex jefe) y casi estuvo a punto de no replicarle y tomar de buena gana su oferta. Casi. Pero ése era su trabajo y lo necesitaba. Sin él ¿cómo se suponía que pagaría el alquiler de su apartamento? ¿Qué comería? ¿De qué iba a vivir? No deseaba volver a repetir la experiencia de enviar mil y un currículos e ir a mil y una entrevistas de trabajo por toda Karakura, en las que sería rechazada por su falta de estudios universitarios y falta de otros pequeños títulos y recomendaciones en general. No señor, ni hablar.

—Tiene que darme una razón. No puede despedirme por nada, es contra la ley —argumentó Rukia con tono altanero, aunque, en realidad, su interior temblaba asustado.

—Y la ley no estipula que te pague como a una profesionista siendo que no lo eres —rebatió Ichigo, sabiendo que eso calaría hondo en la muchacha. Él quería terminar todo ese asunto por las buenas y esa chica se ponía de ruda. ¿Qué planeaba hacer? ¿Demandarlo?

Mirándolo fulminantemente, Rukia contuvo todas sus ganas de golpearlo como signo de indignación y frustración, si lo hacía, ahora sí que adiós trabajo.

—Nadie le pidió que me asignara ese sueldo.

—Pero yo no vi queja alguna de tu parte.

—Jamás he visto a alguien llorar porque le den más dinero del que merece.

—Por favor, no insistas con una demanda porque no perteneces a ningún sindicato y terminarás gastándote la mitad del dinero en abogados. ¿Quieres vivir así? No lo creo, toma lo que te ofrezco y terminemos con esto.

La joven apretó fuertemente los labios para evitar soltar el comentario desagradable que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Sabía que si todo seguía así, las únicas demandadas serían ella y sus clases de karate y hasta podría terminar en la cárcel. Aunque pensándolo bien, la cárcel no estaba tan mal. Allí la alimentación era gratis y no tendría que pagar por un techo...

—Mañana paso a recoger mis cosas —declaró Kuchiki para salir del consultorio con un sonoro portazo que bien pudo romper los cristales con que estaba hecha la puerta, pero eso no pasó. No quiso llevarse nada en ese momento porque, Dios, no deseaba continuar viendo la cara de su jefe a como diera lugar. Le haría el rostro trizas de otro modo—. Ojalá se hubiera roto la maldita puerta —se dijo a sí misma limpiándose las lágrimas de camino a las estación del metro.

* * *

><p><strong>Última edición: 2611/2013**

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin consentimiento del autor.**_


	2. La razón detrás de todo

**DESPEDIDA**

_Capítulo 2: La Razón Detrás de Todo_

Metió la llave en la vieja cerradura y abrió la puerta de la caja de zapatos, el mote nada cariñoso que le había otorgado a su apartamento, aun con restos de lágrimas en los ojos. A pesar de que llorar la hacía parecer una persona débil y ella sabía que era todo menos eso, no podía hacer nada para parar su llanto. Rukia se acomodó en su desvencijado sofá y lloró allí largo y tendido de pura frustración durante más de una hora. Cuando le dolió la cabeza, paró de hacerlo. Era suficiente llanto para todo el año. Tomó una de las pastillas que tenía guardadas en la alacena esperando que su dolor mermara, de esas muestras médicas no negociables que el doctor Kurosaki le daba para donarlas a algún centro comunitario y ella, en cambio, las donaba, por lo menos en su mayoría, a su botiquín personal, desobedeciendo órdenes, pensando que estaba tan necesitada como esas personas. Era irónico, Ichigo Kurosaki era el mal pero también le había dado la cura —parcial—, aunque indirectamente.

El desolado apartamentito de Rukia no contaba más que con una minúscula cocina, si es que se podía llamar así, porque ni con estufa contaba, sólo una parrilla eléctrica, un anticuado baño y una sala que también la hacía de habitación. No era nada lujoso ni de lejos, más bien poco espacioso e incómodo, sin embargo, a Rukia jamás le pareció tan acogedor como en ese momento. Suponía que la razón no era otra más que esa mezcla de sentimientos y preocupación que vino a ella al saberse desempleada, haciéndole tener visiones de ella misma vagabundeando por las calles sin un techo en el cual cubrirse pero con el que, ahora mismo, sí contaba. Era como una sensación de nostalgia anticipada o de auténtica valoración.

—Ser pobre es horrible —murmuró con amargura. En su memoria aún estaban frescos los recuerdos de su anterior estilo de vida, rodeada de sirvientes y lujos hasta que... bueno, hasta que pasó lo que pasó.

Sumida en sus penosos recuerdos, la memoria de Rukia retrocedió aún más en el tiempo, a cuando vivía con Hisana, su fallecida hermana, en una situación más miserable que la actual. En ese tiempo, Hisana sonreía falsamente pero ella, a sus doce años, no lograba verlo. Creía lo que su hermana decía a pesar de que eran claras mentiras, se lo tragaba por su propio bien y por el de su familiar. Luego todo había cambiado cuando lo conocieron a _él_.

—Y vivieron felices para siempre... —ironizó Rukia, recordando cómo terminó todo. Y es que todo había sido como de cuento de hadas: un hombre rico, un príncipe, se había enamorado de la chica pobre y la había sacado a ella y a su hermanita de la miseria. Esos eran los ingredientes correctos para hacer una historia digna de ser cinematografiada por Disney, empero, la vida no tiene final a menos que éste sea la muerte y después de que el príncipe se llevó a Cenicienta al castillo las cosas no fueron tan felices como se pensaría.

Recuperándose un poco de su depresión, la cual se estaba volviendo alarmantemente recurrente, Rukia se dijo que no. Que ella no se dejaría vencer, que era una chica inteligente y que esa vez se las arreglaría como tantas otras en el pasado y que pronto llegaría el día en que todos la miraran hacia abajo, besándole los pies y rogando su perdón. Rogándole a ella por ser ella y no por ser rescatada por algún caballero de brillante armadura montado en su corcel blanco.

—Pero eso puede esperar —se dijo, mirando la hora en su celular, el único verdadero lujo que poseía. Aún tenía tiempo de ir a un videoclub y rentarse un par de _films_ de terror. Ella era un poco miedosa, sí, pero si algo le iba a quitar el sueño esa noche no iba a ser el odioso del doctor Kurosaki.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La rutina de levantarse temprano, tomar el metro y caminar cinco manzanas para llegar al consultorio era algo que a partir de ese día tendría que olvidar, claro, después de que fuera por sus cosas e Ichigo (ahora podía llamarlo por su nombre, ya no había motivo por el cual respetarlo y no le iba a hablar de "usted" a un hombre apenas seis años mayor que ella) le dijera cuándo y dónde le entregaría su liquidación. Y claro, esa carta de recomendación que tanto había pregonado.

¡Hey, llevaba un poco más de un año trabajando para él, se lo merecía todo y más!

Aún caminando por la calle, Rukia comenzó a hacer futuros planes con esa liquidación aún no calculada y mucho menos pagada. Pensaba en que se compraría una enorme y asombrosa pantalla LCD y hasta un Home Theater... tal vez hasta un karaoke. Aunque sabía de antemano que depositaría el dinero en el banco donde había dejado gran parte de sus sueldos en espera de poder costearse esa Universidad que su hermana tanto quería que estudiara para que ostentara el título de abogada, le gustaba imaginar todo aquello para evitar sumirse en una depresión que le recordara lo delicado de su situación. A veces debía conformarse con vivir de sueños, ilusiones y fantasías hasta que todo aquello se volviera realidad gracias a su propio empeño.

Todo su buen humor se fue al garete cuando, al estar muy cerca del consultorio, escuchó gritos. Sintió escalofríos recorrerle la columna vertebral, como si presintiera algo realmente malo que venía hacia ella. Se acercó más al lugar, dándose cuenta que la fuente del escándalo no era nada más que su ya no más lugar de trabajo. Gracias a la puerta que era de cristal pudo distinguir al doctor y a su esposa; se notaba, no ya por los gritos, que estaban peleando. La expresión corporal de Ichigo le recordó a los tigres de Discovery Channel, cuando estaban a punto de atacar a otro predador, en este caso, Orihime era el otro predador. A esta última, Rukia no la conocía realmente, sólo la había visto un par de ocasiones, en el consultorio y por la calle respectivamente. Aunque ella no tenía en particular en contra de Orihime, Rukia sabía que la mujer mayor sí lo tenía en contra suya. La había tratado fríamente en ambas ocasiones, haciendo hincapié en lo poca cosa que ella era al lado de la señora. Era extraño, la mujer de cabellos naranjas lucía inofensiva y hasta dulce, nada que ver con la fría actitud que poseyó en esas ocasiones y de la que ahora mismo también ostentaba.

—No te pedí hacerlo —escuchó que decía la mujer.

—Lo sé. Pero después de todo lo que has estado haciendo, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera yo? —vociferó Ichigo dentro del consultorio, con voz estrangulada, harta—. Pensé que estarías agradecida y dejarías esa tonta actitud que has estado tomando los últimos meses.

—Yo no he estado haciendo nada —respondió su esposa con un hilito de voz, como conejo acorralado, aunque su expresión lucía igualmente feroz.

—¡Por favor, no lo niegues y ten la decencia de aceptarlo! —reclamó el hombre, ya exasperado—. ¿Crees que no lo he notado? ¡Revisas mi agenda, mis llamadas, mis mensajes y no hay un solo momento en el que no me estés insinuando que te engaño con ella!

"_Demonios, ¿en qué problema se ha metido este Ichigo?"_ pensó Rukia incómodamente, _"tan correcto que se veía"._

Ella sabía que escuchar conversaciones ajenas era una falta de educación y, más que eso, una ofensa. Hisana se lo había repetido muchas veces, recordándole que la única vida que debía preocuparle era la suya propia y la de las personas que amaba. Pero la pelea se estaba poniendo interesante y le picaba el morbo y la curiosidad. Además, no tenía ningún lugar a dónde ir tan temprano en la mañana para darle tiempo a la pareja y ella quería ya sacar de ese lugar sus cosas para no regresar jamás. Era culpa de aquellos dos por discutir en un lugar, si bien no público, donde las personas entraban y salían constantemente.

—Está bien, ¡lo hice! ¡Pero porque es la verdad! —explotó Orihime adentro del establecimiento clínico. La conversación se estaba poniendo verdaderamente fea. Ella ya no era más un conejillo asustado ni siquiera en su tono de voz—. ¡Me engañas con ella! ¡Con tu secretaria! ¡Con esa tal Rukia! O dime entonces por qué la contrataste. Vi su _curriculum _y no creo que lo hayas hecho por su maravilloso historial académico.

Rukia se quedó pasmada automáticamente tras escuchar esas palabras. Francamente, sólo había escuchado hasta cuando pronunciaron su nombre, su mente no había procesado la mofa a su escasa preparación escolar, pero es que no lo podía creer. ¿Qué ella e Ichigo qué? De solo pensarlo se le retorcían las entrañas; no odiaba particularmente a su jefe antes del día de ayer, pero para ella era simplemente eso: su patrón. No hombre, no mujer o quimera. Su jefe, un ser que le daba órdenes que ella obedecían a cambio de dinero. Se preguntó por un segundo qué era lo que había poseído a Orihime para imaginar semejante atrocidad.

Y en un impulso mal guiado por la necesidad de limpiar su orgullo ante esa mujer, Rukia entró al lugar exclamando:

—¿Podría repetirme eso, señora Kurosaki? Sucede que no sabía que su esposo la estaba engañando conmigo.

El silencio se apoderó del consultorio en un instante. La pareja le miraba atónita a un par de metros de distancia. No esperaban que la tercera parte involucrada se presentara ante ellos en medio de la discusión. Aunque Orihime creía firmemente que Ichigo la engañaba con ella, o eso quería creer, enfrentarse a Rukia Kuchiki no entraba en sus planes. No en realidad.

—Y bien, ¿no va a continuar ahora? —arremetió Rukia aún llena de indignación, luego vio como Ichigo la miraba como si estuviera loca y se dio cuenta de su error, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Debía haber dejado que esa fantasiosa mujer pensara lo que quisiera de ella, total, ella estaba a punto de terminar completamente sus asuntos con el doctor Kurosaki, pero no, tenía que haber sido ella y su bocota.

_"¿En qué me he metido?"_, se reprendió mentalmente, notando la tensión que reinaba en la habitación. _"Mierda, debí hacerte caso, Hisana"._

Rompiendo el silencio en el lugar, Orihime habló ahogada en su angustia; los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—Dejen ya de fingir; sé que han estado viéndose a mis espaldas, que se han estado burlando de mí. Paren ya con su descaro.

—Por supuesto que nos veíamos, señora —declaró Rukia. Si ya se había metido en ese embrollo por lo menos trataría de limpiar su nombre a como diera lugar—. Yo trabajaba aquí. No hay manera de que no nos viéramos, pero no de la forma en que usted está insinuando.

Los ojos llenos de ira reprimida de la mujer le indicaron a Rukia que no le había creído una sola palabra, que su pequeño discurso solamente había servido para caldear aún más sus ánimos. Pero eso qué importaba. Su conciencia estaba limpia. Si la loca de cabellos naranja quería amargarse la vida de la nada, a Rukia le daba igual. No es que la fuera a ver de nuevo a ella o a su esposo, aunque un último intento no le haría mal a nadie. Tal vez lograría hacer entrar en razón a la mujer casada.

—Señora, por favor, yo tengo decencia, estoy segura que su esposo también; y créame cuando le digo que jamás me metería con un hombre casado y mucho menos que fuera mi jefe. Es antinatural y repulsivo —le lanzó una mirada matadora al muy pasmado Ichigo que todavía no conseguía acomodar sus emociones y actuar en consecuencia. La jovencita se dirigió al escritorio a sacar las pocas pertenencias que tenía allí, dispuesta a marcharse lo más pronto posible sin decir una palabra más. No estaba para esas niñerías. Su vida había entrado en una crisis que no le permitía detenerse a ayudar a esa mujer a montar una obra de teatro con la cual entretenerse.

Pero antes de que pudiera tomar uno de sus cuadernos personales, la mano de Orihime la detuvo.

—Tú no te llevas nada de aquí, ladrona.

Rukia bufó exasperada. Lo que le faltaba, que la acusaran de ladrona.

—Mire, "señora", me está cansando la paciencia con sus paranoias, así que déjeme hacer lo que tengo qué hacer o no respondo.

Orihime no respondió verbalmente a la advertencia de Kuchiki, en cambio, el ruido de una bofetada sonó en toda la recepción y la mejilla de Rukia se puso colorada. ¿Pero qué se creía esa tipa? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a pegarle a una persona inocente? ¡La tal Orihime ahora sí iba a conocer a Kuchiki Rukia! Y haciendo honor a su último pensamiento, Rukia se le lanzó sobre ella con ganas de ver correr sangre, claro, no tan literalmente.

Con una mujer como ella, Rukia no necesitaba defenderse como una verdadera karateca, así que se conformó con zarandearla y golpearla todo lo que pudo. Lástima que Ichigo la detuvo casi al instante así que lo que pudo fue más bien poco.

"_Y yo que creí que se había quedado pasmado_", pensó, mientras era jalada por el joven médico lejos de la otra mujer. Sabía que su reacción no había sido digna o adecuada, pero estaba fuera de sus casillas desde el día anterior y necesitaba desquitarse con alguien. Que Orihime se lo mereciera no había sido más que un regalo del cielo para justificar sus acciones.

—Ichigo —chilló la mujer a su marido, limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que le bajaba desde la comisura de los labios hasta la barbilla—. Dile que se vaya.

Reprimiendo un pensamiento grosero en contra de su cónyuge, el médico optó por complacer su mandato y evitarse así otra pelea. También se lamentó su anterior inacción. No había podido reaccionar hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

—Largo de aquí, Rukia —señaló la salida con un dedo acusador realmente frustrado. La conversación con su esposa había tomado proporciones insospechadas—. No empeores más el asunto.

—Quiero mis cosas —rebatió caprichosamente y con razón. No le iba a dar gusto a esa mujer de salirse con la suya y sacarla de allí como si fuera una vil delincuente.

Sintiéndose superado por toda la situación, Ichigo se salió enloqueció de ira y terminó por gritarle a todo pulmón a la pobre Kuchiki. Sabía que la mujer no tenía toda la culpa en ese problema, pero aun así lo hizo. Era necesario dejarle claro que, aunque la habían involucrado involuntariamente en sus problemas de pareja, ella no tenía nada que ver en ese asunto.

—¡Te largas ahora!

Claro que Rukia era mujer de armas tomar que no se quedaba callada ante nada. Nadie se merecía tal sacrificio de su parte.

—Te largas y un cuerno. Son mis cosas, he venido por ellas y tú no puedes impedírmelo. Así que te quedas tranquilo, te sientas junto a tu esposa y si quieren pueden vigilarme entre los dos para que comprueben que no me voy a robar nada. Después me dejan irme en paz y todos contentos.

Rukia no esperó respuesta y se precipitó al escritorio por segunda vez en esa mañana, llevándose todo lo que le pertenecía, arrojándolo con violencia aterradora a su bolsa. Ahora sí tenía la certeza de no querer regresar ni muerta y mucho menos embarazada a ese lugar. El simple pensamiento le provocó náuseas.

Habiendo terminado su empresa, se dirigió con paso aireado a la salida, mas se detuvo a medio camino. Se giró hasta quedar frente a la pareja que trataban de tranquilizarse el uno al otro, y con el ceño muy fruncido les obsequió unas cuantas palabras a cada uno. No eran los insultos que se merecían, pero casi.

—Señora, en lugar de andar buscando problemas donde no los hay debería estar agradecida de que su esposo la ama a pesar de que se ha comportado como una loca maniática. Él se casó con usted, lo cual implica que la eligió, pero si sigue comportándose así le aseguro que se va a arrepentir de ello. Y tú —señaló a Ichigo acusadoramente— aún vas a pagarme mi liquidación te guste o no—y salió del lugar.

¿Quién iba a creer que en un cuerpo tan pequeño cabría tanta fuerza y autoridad?

* * *

><p><strong>Última edición 2611/2013**


End file.
